


熬鹰

by jingjiming



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingjiming/pseuds/jingjiming





	熬鹰

699+，介于疾风鸣佐与叔鸣佐之间的青年鸣佐，全文一万字左右。  
《熬鹰》是四季系列第一篇，整个系列都会是HE。

————  
与之助刚把帘子卷起，冷气就扑面而来。窗缝其实已经用鞣过的羊皮糊上了，但风无孔不入。  
少年向窗外张望：天色大明，雪地闪耀着刺眼的阳光。  
与之助兴奋地喊了一声：“雪停了！”阿福在内屋揉面，木板吱嘎作响，停了一下，阿福“噢”了一声，木板又响了起来。文三郎被他吵得翻了个身，用被子蒙住头。  
在别处的冬天，孩子早上起床后这样兴奋地喊起来，多半是因为下了雪。但在雪之国，却是因为雪停了。  
雪之国的雪，完全失掉人们对雪的通常印象：温和，优婉，纯洁。这雪太频，太猛，总是伴着刚直的大风，像飞卷的白色恶魔，一年间有八个月都是雪季。但是，如果因为下雪就停掉日常生产生活的话，整个国家的人都会饿死，所以大多数工作仍然会照旧进行。雪停了的好处，自不必多说。

与之助用钩子拨开炉灰，拣出几块没有烧透的木块留用。又跑出门槛外，搓雪水洗了一把脸。这时，他才看见家门前平坦的雪原鼓起了一块，上面的雪层很薄，隐隐透出黑色。  
他一下就猜到这是冻晕在野外的旅人。他往这人身后看去，果然有一串已被雪掩得几乎看不出的脚印，一直延伸到松林里。这人竟在雪夜穿过了那片密林，但却还是没坚持走到自己家门前就倒下了。  
与之助摸了摸他的脖颈，脉搏还在微弱地跳动。一个完全昏睡的成年男人重量非常大，与之助费了好大力气才把他翻过来，才发现他胸前有个已经冻凝了的血窟窿，开口极大，身上有大大小小的细碎伤口，身下也已经埋了一滩血迹。失血后，人体本来就会大幅度降温，他居然还活着！  
他扒开旅人的眼皮，吓了一跳。那是只紫色的眼睛，有涡轮状的图案。就算是金银妖眼，人类能长出这样的眼睛吗？  
阿福正从屋里走出来，隔得远远地大声骂他：“你能不能有一次记住出门关门？你弟弟还在睡觉，病了怎么办！”  
与之助朝她用力挥手，叫她过来帮忙把这个男人拖进屋里。

 

*  
鸣人使力气把桌前堆满的杂乱文件扫到左手边，空出一小块能落笔的区域，从最近的一小摞抽出紧急的两本文牒。  
他的心比这桌面还乱。  
写了两个字，笔断墨了，那不安宁的预感越来越强烈，鸣人再也无法忍受，用身体拱开办公椅径直去找鹿丸。  
鹿丸一听见开门声，马上头也不抬地说：“放弃吧，别问了。不光是我，其他要员也不会让你出去的。”  
鸣人来回踱步：“到今天为止，佐助已经音讯全无整整三个月了。如果不是出了危险，还能是什么？”

佐助离开前，鸣人没有挽留。  
他怎能将他挽留在这造成他半生命运多舛的罪魁祸首？佐助才刚刚被从囚禁中释放出来，一定是恨不得脚远远地离开这片土地。鸣人这样想着，便没有说出哪怕一字的惜别之言。  
殊不知这落在佐助眼里，只像是鸣人想赶快让他这灾星离开，离村子越远越好。佐助当然知道鸣人不会那样想，只是也许，在理智的头脑与任性的心的搏斗中，心占了上风。  
鸣人只是对他说：“佐助，起码一星期给我捎个信吧。让我知道你在哪，好不好。”  
佐助毫不犹豫：“不可能。”鸣人大声质问为什么。  
佐助道：“一个星期的信程，你打开地图看看才到哪里！传信不便的时候肯定也有。不能做到的承诺，不如不要许。”  
鸣人说：“那……我能否定期收到信件呢？”目光和语气是有点哀求了。定期是为了要有个盼头，佐助几乎立刻就心软下来。  
“一个月，我争取。”  
从那最后一战至今已有五年，几十封信被鸣人码放在一个专门的匣子里。他的办公室和公寓都乱得没法看，只有这匣子里里外外都是整整齐齐的。  
那些信件寄出的地点五花八门，但格式都很统一：X年X月X日，我现在某某地，刚做完某某事，我很好，祝你也好。宛如工作日志一般。只是偶尔在下面的附录，佐助会漫不经心地写下一些更有生活实感的话，如某地的面味道不错，或问鸣人最近忙不忙。有附录的信件，鸣人格外珍视，仿佛附录才是正文。思念佐助的时候，就把它们拿出来重新读。一张张材质不同的纸，都被手爱惜地捻出皱纹。

但到今天为止，佐助已经整整三个月没有寄信来，这是此前从未有过的事情。  
鹿丸终于放下笔来，对鸣人说：“佐助在这大陆上几乎是无敌的，我不觉得有人伤得了他。不，我根本不觉得有人能近得了他身。”  
鸣人的双手绞到一起，他马上打断了鹿丸，显然这样的对话已经在他心里进行过很多次了：“老虎也会有打盹的时候。再说，他去探查大筒木，很多东西是史前的遗迹，别人见都没见过的，谁知道会有什么危险啊我说？”  
鹿丸理智地指出：“他在流浪，混到人群中没人知道。你是火影，一举一动都有人在看。没有哪个刚就任的火影会跑到村子千里之外。就不说那一堆等着你去做的事了，你这样等于告诉全世界人宇智波佐助遇到了危险，最后一双写轮眼的诱惑力不必我说吧？所有人都会想要乘虚而入，你反而是给佐助添麻烦。”  
鸣人犹豫了。他从来想不到这一层那一层——事情表面下的那一层。他最重要的人遇到了危险，但他却要为了保护他而不能去帮助他？这是什么道理？  
在两人僵持不下的时候，鹿丸的窗子突然被什么东西大力撞击了几下，砰砰砰，格外不详的声音。鸣人一抬头，发现是佐助的忍鹰。鹰在窗被打开的瞬间脱力坠了进来，急切地张开翅膀，用喙凶猛地啄鸣人去取信的虎口，几乎要啄出血来。  
鸣人颤抖地从鹰爪下拿出一片沾血的衣裳，他霍地站起身来。鹿丸心想，得，这回不用再劝了，说破天花也没用，还是快想想怎么善后吧。

 

*  
那个男人一直昏睡着，与之助不得不与文三郎挤在同一张床上。阿福把他上衣剪开，上了捣碎的草药消炎。  
如果这样子在大雪里冻了一夜还没死，应该就是不会死了吧，与之助怀抱侥幸之心想道。  
整整三天，男人才醒来。

他张开嘴想说话，却发不出声音。与之助给他递上一杯水，他颔首表示感谢。  
“谢谢你们。”  
与之助憨笑一声摆摆手，“你受了好重的伤啊！伤口的冰消融后，血就止不住，我和姐姐真怕你直接死在我家床上……”  
阿福先前听见声音从厨房走出来，这会儿刚好听见这句，她厉声叱骂与之助：“说什么胡话呢！”然后才转向那个男人道歉，“弟弟还小不懂事，您别和他见怪才是。”  
阿福的头发用抛光的木枝束成髻，高高地挽着襻膊，是一副飒爽的北方女子模样。与之助说的是官话，但姐姐却用北方的方言，佐助凝神细听才勉强能懂。  
“怎么称呼您？”  
他说：“宇智波佐助。”  
姐姐和弟弟同时说：“宇智波先生。”“佐助！我是与之助，这是我姐姐阿福，那边还在蹬腿的是我弟弟文三郎。”眼见着阿福又要教训与之助，佐助才笑了一下说没事。他的唇干裂，一笑扯下一道细细的血线。这个活泼善良的孩子让他想到鸣人小时候。

佐助又在床上卧了半天，才有了下来走动的力气。这是他五年来第一次这样虚弱。  
他借来纸笔，手还在抖，艰难地让那字迹平整无锯齿。“木叶七十二年，卯月，雪之国，安好勿念。附：雪之国南部的大筒木遗迹有辐射源，内部有时空场扭曲，无法传信。处理时发生爆炸，现已无碍。”对佐助来说，这算是封长信了。  
他问与之助：“这村落怎么走出去？附近哪里能寄信？”  
与之助犹豫道：“只有一条峡谷路通到镇上。你不就是从那边过来的吗，不然怎么能进到这里？……寄信的话我家就可以，周围人都请托我们，虽然这样的时候很少啦。”  
佐助当然没说自己是从山中间冒出来的。

与之助家用来寄信的是鹰，鹰栏离这边大概有二十几分钟的步程。  
在路上，与之助叽叽喳喳说个不停，他很少见到生人，因此十分兴奋。  
“山外的那个城市虽说是小镇，但已经是雪之国南部最大的贸易港了。听说中原那边的武士国家有依山而建的町下，非常繁华，不知和那相比如何呢！你看，现在已经是四月了，可是还是在漫天飞雪，雪之国一年间能种地的时候非常少，所以除了我们这样的小村子，大家都是做手工讨生活的。雪之国的铁艺特别出名，你知道吗？”  
佐助当然知道，他可是个铁器不离身的人。与之助很快就问起了他的职业，他只在画册书上见到过忍者，像所有孩子一样问些漫无边际的问题：忍者会飞吗？都像你一样两只眼睛颜色不同吗？会吃饭吗？能生小孩吗？佐助开始还回答，后来就开始沉默不语，这孩子像鸣人小时候是真的——喋喋不休地烦着人这点尤其很像。

佐助踏进鹰栏，那真是相当简陋，只是木架和草棚，地上垒着一些草垛、柴火和密封的腊肉与盐块，看来这里还兼做仓房。  
三只鹰恹恹地蹲在鹰架上，羽毛褴褛，趾爪枯瘦，精神凋零，脚上拴着一条细细的铁链，毫无猛禽的样子。其实就算不拴，它们看起来也完全不想飞走。  
佐助很熟悉鹰这种动物，它们高贵又傲慢，只会做人的朋友，不会做人的仆人。因此便问：“这几只鹰你们养了多久？”  
与之助说：“听说从我没出生的时候就有了，现在应该已经是老鹰了吧……我爷爷还活着的时候是驯鹰人，驯了很多只鹰。熬鹰的过程，十只里面会死七八只，熬下来的就养住，春天的时候再捕新的，爷爷用这些鹰来打猎储食。但是爷爷也死了好几年了，现在我家只有这三只鹰。”  
“熬鹰？”  
“就是驯鹰的过程。说是熬鹰，也是熬人。给它喂缠着麻线的轴，叫它把胃袋里的东西都吐出来，不许鹰吃，不许鹰睡，在这个过程里人也要一直醒着。每在鹰打盹的时候，就要用棍子去戳，将它戳醒……听爷爷说，只要鹰一睡着，梦见山林和原野，便是前功尽弃了。熬鹰是人和鹰在较劲，谁的意志先屈服了，谁就输了。”  
佐助茫然地看着鹰，手中的信件也变得沉重起来。他低声说：“我也有鹰，但我从不知这种事。其实不必这样待它，也能叫它帮你的忙。”  
“忍者也饲养鹰？”  
佐助摇摇头说：“不。忍者不饲养忍鹰，我们只是合作关系。鹰在野外捕食，从人手上取食算是获取酬劳。它们自寻配偶，人也不会给它们配种。”  
与之助羡慕地说：“真好。”他把目光投向自家的一排鹰架，已经空得差不多了，只站着硕果仅存的一只雪枭，一对苍鹰，目光呆滞。雪枭叫白，苍鹰叫黑和灰，都是他取的名字，但是叫名字的时候，鹰并不应他。  
佐助看那孩子戚戚的神色心有不忍，提议道：“放了？”  
与之助说：“我小时候放过。爷爷知道了也没打骂我，只说，你等着看就知道了。我等了一周，在家后院找到了它们的尸体。熬鹰过后，它们的身心都受到伤害，已经无法再……再自由了。”  
佐助啊了一声，又问：“那就等到它们死？”  
与之助黯然地说：“是的，等到它们死。”有的冤孽债欠下了，不等到死是偿还不了的，“就算能挣钱，但姐姐和我都厌恶这桩买卖，文三郎也还没有长大。我家没有人会再熬鹰了。”他是个很早熟的孩子，虽然有些地方还像孩子一样天真，却在更多地方像大人一样，最像的地方是有自己的主见。  
佐助点点头。他看着那只扑着翅膀腾空而起的雪鸮，心中缠成一团，不知想到了什么。

*  
那封信其实根本没有寄到鸣人的手上。鸣人早就带着佐助的鹰直奔雪之国，他不眠不休昼夜兼程，只在行进间囫囵吞吃些兵粮丸。自从他任火影候补以来，就很少出村，更别提一口气走这么远。  
在荒凉的旷野与茂密的深林间穿梭，让他回忆起了忍者那辛苦的生活，还有和自来也修行的时光。孤独、疲累、目标唯一而明确。他在这路上想到佐助，想到佐助这五年间永远是一个人走在路上。他一共只回过两次木叶，两次都是有非常重要的物件需要亲手转交，第一次是给六代目卡卡西，第二次是给七代目鸣人。  
佐助分给鸣人的私人时间只有那短短的两个晚上——缩在鸣人公寓的小床上睡觉，眼眶下略略发青。鸣人坐在佐助身边，看着他睡眠中的胸膛一起一伏，像只伶仃的小鸟，他甚至想把这只小鸟捏在手心，越捏越紧，直到哪怕化成一点骨血。有那么一瞬间，那个嘶喊着“打断佐助的手脚也要把他带回来”的鸣人，好像又回到了他的身体里。如果展翅高飞，你又岂会再回来？但他很快就在心里抽了自己一嘴巴，没有必要那样做，因为现在的佐助是自由的。  
真的是吗？

在医院中一觉醒来，鸣人发现佐助已被带走。鸣人爬下床来，骤然失了一只手臂，他完全掌握不好身体的平衡，走几步就跌一跤，就这样闯到楼梯口才被来查房的小樱拦住。  
鸣人用左手抓住小樱的肩膀猛摇：“我有九尾的查克拉还是这个模样，佐助的伤比我只重不轻，他现在必须回到医院躺着！”  
还需要他说吗？早在他醒来之前，小樱已和长老团的人据理力争过一次了，如不是卡卡西拦着，她几乎也要当场动手。不仅是作为佐助的朋友，也是作为病人的医生，她不能让他们就这样把佐助带走。卡卡西和对方再三协商，才争取到小樱在拘束中为他继续医治。

佐助的伤就这样在囚室里好得七七八八，才刚有些精气神，马上就开始接受审讯。他浑身都被限制查克拉的拘束带绑住，那双举世闻名的眼睛也封得严严实实的。用来封眼的是看不见东西但透光的材料，暗部的人用白炽的大灯对着佐助，连续几天不许他睡觉，叫他交代过往罪行。  
有什么可交代的？不过就是那几件黑白颠倒、爱恨糊涂的一团烂账。话说完了他们仍不满意，继续关着他不放。佐助知道鸣人和卡卡西现在一定在争取把自己早点弄出来，他一边想着这鬼地方他一天也不想再待了，一边却又想着就这样也无所谓，他此刻真是心似已灰之木，身如不系之舟，觉得死在这里也无妨。当他向鸣人认输时，已经接受了所有可能的结果。  
鸣人把他从狱里接出来的时候，佐助眼睛的封印还没有解开，暂时看不见东西。或许正是因为这样，鸣人没有掩饰自己的眼泪，他没出声音，那完全是无声的哭泣，但佐助就是感觉到了。佐助伸手到他脸上，鸣人躲了一下没能躲开。他果然摸到一手温热的泪水。  
你为我哭了，佐助心里想，这眼泪就够了。  
你对我说过，我痛你也痛，这句话就够了。

对于鸣人来说，当然远远不够。他总觉得自己亏欠佐助很多。他把佐助的仇恨掏空，不许他再恨，却又没有用什么来填补进去。他不想让佐助再流浪，却又没有给他提供一个归处。  
在这种迷茫混沌之中，他就这样放佐助离开了。这一离开，就是整整五年，让佐助一个人在没有他的地方遇到危险，鸣人此刻追悔莫及。他决定了这次见面后一定再也不撒手，让佐助看看他粘人的功力并不减十二岁。当他一无所有的时候，他曾有佐助的关爱，如今若是没有佐助，他拥有的一切都是毫无意义的。  
有些话他早该对佐助说出口，如果没能说出口，那就到那边的世界再告诉他吧。

*  
佐助在姐弟家已经停留了很多天，一是为了养伤，另一方面也是想观察一下那个辐射点还会不会再发生变化。  
与之助带佐助去打猎，说要在他面前显身手，抓兔子给他补身体。与之助蹲伏观察过很久，把家附近的雪兔洞口都做了标记。  
他放火熏洞，准备撵兔子，两只兔子从洞里跳出来四下乱窜。佐助指间夹着什么东西一抡，与之助只感觉眼前白光一闪，还来不及制止：“佐助，你动手太快了！这兔子很狡猾，如果知道人发现了它们的洞，又没能抓住，下次就会换窝的！”  
佐助不答话，大踏步向前，弯腰摸索两下，只手拎着兔子的耳朵走回来。两只兔子的腹部各精准地插着一支苦无，已经断气了。  
“哎呀！这招也太厉害了，我也想学！这样冬天也能让文三郎轻松吃到肉了……”

“你真要学，我可以教你，”佐助说，“但没那么容易，我小时候从早练到晚，也学了好几天。”  
与之助一听佐助肯教，后面的话哪还理会。他兴奋地拉着佐助的空袖筒蹦蹦跳跳，喊他佐助老师。  
与之助给佐助讲过他家里的事：父母早就死了，是爷爷把他和阿福带大，文三郎是阿福捡回来的弃婴。阿福还是少女时，为了能用聘礼钱给爷爷治病，将自己卖到了雪之国北方的山里做媳妇。爷爷也没能多活太久，去世之前一直悔恨地拉着与之助的手哭泣：“作孽，作孽，老的拖住小的，死的拖住活的！”阿福的丈夫是个智障，别说生育能力，连自理能力都没有。她被婆婆打骂到二十岁，等到婆婆和丈夫都死了才回到家。与之助这时已被村子里的人帮忙抚养了一两年。  
佐助默默地听着。  
这五年间，他的足迹踏过各处。他很少在某地停留，但像和与之助这样，和某人、某家、某地发生缘分，也不是第一次。他从开始流浪后，才知这世上的苦难是如此之多，时间和命运公平又不公地对待所有人。大国的博弈，小国做牺牲；战争的倾轧，贫穷的摧残，阶级的欺凌；疾病折磨的老人被家庭抛弃，刚出生的婴儿夭折在母亲怀中，整座村庄因自然灾害而饿死……  
他有时也会想起自己被灭满门，回想十二岁时对宇智波鼬的仇恨，十五岁时对弄权人的不甘，那为了复仇要把世界抛却的滔天怒火，却渐渐不再清晰。  
能想起来的，是鼬给他做饭的样子，美琴唱歌哄他睡觉的样子，富岳表扬他的样子，这些遥远、单纯、肤浅的记忆越来越清晰。在仇恨之中，他从不想起这些温情的时刻，那时既觉得这些回忆让自己脆弱、又觉得这些回忆把他的心扎得鲜血淋漓。到现在他才明白，是这些回忆塑造了宇智波佐助这个人的根本，无论此生经历了多少漫无边际的黑暗，他仍然是在爱的烛照下出生的孩子。那一点点烛火微茫的爱在命运的烈风中飘摇，却始终不曾熄灭，后来的鸣人用双手笼住烛光，用胸膛遮挡狂风，把这火焰存续了下来。  
他不再愤怒，只是悲伤。愤怒无望，悲伤无解。

*  
佐助的暗器课程正开展得如火如荼，这个家里就闯来了第二个陌生人。鸣人的金发落满白雪，搓着自己冻僵的手在姐弟家门前徘徊。  
佐助扔了一支苦无以作招呼，鸣人用手指接住。他一回头看见宇智波佐助安然无恙地站在大雪中，黑发翘得乱七八糟，简直又要当场哭出来了。鸣人扑过去紧紧搂住佐助，他肩膀上的鹰也飞起来，亲昵地用头蹭着佐助的手指。  
“佐助，佐助，你要吓死我了……如果你真出了什么事的话，我……”  
“你怎么样？”佐助好整以暇地看着他。  
万万没想到的，鸣人竟然说：“如果你出了什么事，我也实在没什么好活的我说，火影叫卡卡西老师继续当就是了，这世界少了我还能活，我少了佐助没法活。”  
佐助气得踢了他一脚：“臭白痴，乱说什么呢？你都不是十五岁的小孩了，还说这样的话！”  
鸣人说：“不是乱说，我来的路上真的仔细想过了。墓志铭我都想好了我说。”  
“什么？”佐助下意识地问。  
“史上最短命火影漩涡鸣人，与宇智波佐助同年生，与宇智波佐助同年死。”  
鸣人不是说情话，他真是这么想的，甚至还为自己的一针见血而沾沾自喜。宇智波佐助其人本身比世间其他一切更能定义他的一生，拿来当墓志铭没有任何问题。  
佐助的脸变得通红，他无法掩饰，只好假装那是愤怒，于是又踢了鸣人一脚。  
与之助在一旁咋着舌头看戏，他第一次在沉稳的佐助脸上看到这样鲜活的表情。

鸣人很快就和与之助玩开了，他一直有孩子王的天分。  
他详细问了佐助刚被救起来时的伤势，“你们救了佐助，我真的不知道该怎么感谢你们才好啊我说！”  
与之助说：“那你就教我像佐助那样用苦无扎兔子。对了对了，我们的房顶有洞要修，还有文三郎的脏衣服，也拜托你好了！这都是我今天的工作。”  
阿福挥着锅铲从屋里走出来大喊：“与之助，说什么呢！”与之助尖笑着跑开了。

*  
雪后初晴，佐助在枝桠间，翘一条腿高高坐着。那是放松的姿态，像只大鸟安适地蹲踞巢中。只是枝间无叶，那巢也便如海崖上岩石缝隙中的巢，有些荒芜冷酷。  
与之助从小屋里奔出来，门槛前的雪被风堆得老高，他差点绊在那里。  
“佐助，鸣人要我给你带话。问你不穿外衣，坐在那里冷不冷。”  
佐助漠然：“他自己怎么不出来说？”  
与之助肩负重任，从中协调：“他怕你见到他的脸不开心，这是为了哄你开心。”  
佐助道：“你告诉他，我一个男人，没那么多矫情事。用不着哄。”  
与之助噔噔噔跑回屋里，大声回禀佐助的话。两位超级忍者的听力自是无与伦比的，那远处松林间的鸟群起飞，只要愿意也能听得清楚，一层门板根本隔不住音，鸣人早就听见佐助了。他这时赶紧告诉与之助：“你对他说，是我自己愿意。我不是哄他开心，是为了哄我自己开心。他如果愿意见我，就从树上下来。”  
与之助不一会儿又跑回来：“他说不愿意。”  
鸣人叹了口气，消沉起来：“那我也没办法了，等他愿意了再说吧。”  
与之助又出去，鸣人伸手要拦他：“这句话就不用传了吧我说！”没能拦住。与之助在树下仰头大喊：“鸣人说他想你想得不得了，说他喜欢你，要做你郎君！”  
鸣人大叫一声，“喂！”跟着冲了出去，抬头看见佐助似笑非笑地看着他，便出了神。佐助单手扶着树干，轻盈地落到雪地上，脚印浅得像一片叶痕。  
与之助朝鸣人摆摆手跑开了，露出一副“你就不用谢本大爷了”的样子，鸣人对他做出恐吓的表情。旷茫雪原上一下子只剩两个人，鸣人羞怯起来，喃喃说：这臭小子，知不知道有些话第一次要本人说出口才行啊！  
鸣人回头看向佐助，只一眼就知道他的心情很好——佐助的眉眼和嘴角都平和地舒展着。他于是悄悄向佐助靠近一些，鬼迷心窍地想把一个亲吻落到他头发上。  
佐助竟然躲开了。鸣人失望地直起腰来，像美梦刚刚醒。佐助低声说：“笨蛋，这可是人家房门前！”

于是他们走，去寻找一方僻静的，不会被打扰，也不会打扰到别人的空间，像每一对在人群中突然想要亲热的情人一样。这村庄在盆谷地，就和木叶一样，纵然一年只有短短几个月能结出丰实，大雪之下却有供养人命的沃土。他们沿着盆地边缘走，一直走到到河边山脚下的洞穴里。佐助捡起些枯枝，随手两下，搭了一个便于持久燃烧的中空枝架，结印吹了火遁，不一会儿，洞里便暖和起来。鸣人用目光追随他做这一切，佐助的一切动作总是从容的，显出聪颖和性灵的天资。  
佐助回过头来，看到鸣人的眼神，捡起一根树枝朝他扔过去：“有什么好看的。”  
“什么我都觉得好看。”鸣人本能地回答，话说完觉得耳热。若情人是女人，这样的话说出口就自然，可男人跟男人就有点怪怪的。况且自己是打小认识佐助，也不是没见到过，对那些喜爱他相貌的女生，佐助从来不假颜色。这一句话说出来，免不了被当成轻薄之语嗤笑。  
但他想错了。佐助露出的竟然是有些不好意思的模样：微微侧偏过头，不知因火光或是什么，耳朵与颈子都有几分薄红。  
鸣人恍然大悟：原来有些话在爱人口中才有意义。

他拉过佐助那只袖子，在他下意识地向右侧躲闪时，将右手固定在他身侧。  
没有人说话，山洞里只有交融的呼吸声，两个人的心跳都变得清晰响亮了。  
鸣人将吻落在他的额头上。  
第一个吻，总是试探性的，佐助没有闪躲。  
这个吻迟到了太久，也许它本该发生在十二岁那年的终结谷大雨中。  
随后是眼睛，华美的写轮眼，承载了许多悲伤与厄运，如今其眼睫正在鸣人的双唇间颤抖。

然后是嘴唇。  
他们衔住彼此的唇瓣，细细擦磨，这个吻不急切，他们从容地彼此品尝，佐助动情得厉害，不自觉伸出那只右手攀住了鸣人的脖颈。他们倒换了一下位置，鸣人让佐助坐在自己身上，若是清醒时，佐助是断然不肯的。这个吻如此漫长，双唇相衔摩了很久后，他们的舌头才探入彼此的口腔，鸣人像海边捡贝壳的孩子一样，用舌尖一颗一颗点数佐助的牙齿，然后才擦过他的颚膛。佐助抓着他肩的手微微颤抖，细汗已经渗透出来，但他并不怯于回应。这是两个不知爱亦不知死的、可怜的孩子，全世界都在他们的手掌之上，可他们心头只有彼此。两张嘴唇间，像有雪片，在热度中消融，像有花蜜，在甜美中绽放。  
他们分开了，却又马上贴合到一起，头颈相交，耳鬓厮磨大致就是说得如此。鸣人的双手去拉佐助的上衣，抖得厉害，两次未能成功。佐助没法去帮他，因为他自己也在抖，谁也没有余裕。当佐助雪白的胸膛终于袒露在火光之中，鸣人长出一口气，他也剥掉自己的上衣，两件一起垫在佐助身下，把他推平在地上。从喉结开始，慢慢吮吻到优美的锁骨，左肩下断臂圆整的切口，经年已逝，可那里的皮肤仍比别处要更敏感，佐助感受着鸣人滚烫的唇舌，恍惚间觉得自己并不存在的手臂也在拥抱他。  
吻移回胸前。佐助紧实的胸肌像雪花石一样坚硬，是不容置疑的男性特征。鸣人的吻落到他的乳头，那乳头周围的皮肤因受了刺激而皱缩，淡红色的乳晕像花蕾一样瑰丽，男人的身体也会有像花朵一样的部分吗？花朵并不是只能和女性联系到一起……鸣人高热过载的头脑散漫地想着，开始本能地吮吸舔吻他的乳头。佐助突然发出低吟，那是他无法控制的，隐秘的快感冲破喉咙阻拦的声音，鸣人受了极大鼓舞，一直到佐助揪住他的头发，断断续续地说：“好了，好了，快继续吧……”  
他于是继续。他是士兵，佐助才是将军，佐助叫他怎样做，他就会怎样做。

唇舌继续下滑，鸣人恨不能将他身体每一寸皆舔舐完全，不愿有一处错漏。佐助的手在胡乱摸索时，撞到鸣人已经硬如烙铁的下身，他轻声说：“脱了吧。”鸣人脱去，此时他已是全然赤裸的了，尺寸相当可观的性器高高翘起，一直贴到肚脐。佐助直视着它，鸣人也没有遮挡，坦然地让他凝视。“要不然，你先解决一次？”  
鸣人摇摇头。取悦佐助，这件事本身比任何其他事更让他兴奋。  
鸣人从刚脱掉的裤子里摸出一管膏体来，看见佐助若有所思的表情，他赶紧争辩：“我是在镇上药店买的，因为我见你手上生了冻疮。不是为了……”  
佐助喘了一声：“是又怎样呢。”  
鸣人笑了，重新伏到他身上来。一只手沾着冰凉的膏体，哈气把它暖热，微微乳化成半液体状，才探到佐助的身后。期间，两人的性器因一直在摩擦，已经难耐各自去了一次。那样私密的地方进入异物并不好受，佐助的身体绷得很紧，难以放松接纳。鸣人并不急切，也不用语言催促或安慰。他只是让吻像春天的暖雨一样密密地落在佐助的脸上和身上，一只手的指头在佐助的后穴内摸索，另一只手轻缓地揉捏着佐助的性器，直到它重新挺立起来。被爱人这样温柔地对待，佐助渐渐放松下来。鸣人是个性格暴烈的人，没有人比佐助更清楚这一点，鸣人的感情、欲望和语言都像火焰一样，常把佐助烧得难以承受，但他的动作和行为却总是那样温柔。  
鸣人渐渐增加手指的数量，他乐此不疲、极富耐心，直到佐助忍无可忍地把他的手指拔出去扔开，说：“别弄了，快点上真家伙吧……”  
鸣人当然早盼着这一刻。他立刻用双手把住佐助的腰，一寸一寸地将自己扎根进他的体内，那样深，完全进入的瞬间，两个人都呼出一口气。被紧密包裹的感觉差点让鸣人当场缴械，他撑着手臂定在佐助上方很久，才勉强忍住射精的冲动。“你的里面……实在是太舒服了。”鸣人在佐助耳边低声呢喃。  
佐助晕乎乎地感受着他，连骂他的余裕都没有了。  
鸣人开始动了，每一下都进入得很深，他几乎占满了佐助的内部，因此很快就找到了那个令佐助疯狂的点。一下又一下，佐助只觉得全身所有的知觉都流向交合的一处，鸣人插得又凶又狠，射精的冲动很快变得异常强烈。佐助当然有过自慰的高潮，是为了定期释放身体里多余的种子，那些所谓的高潮根本无法和这一刻相比。他绷直了漂亮的双腿，一直绷到脚尖，胸膛到脸颊红如霞云，仰起脖颈，像一只垂死的天鹅，发出破碎而低沉的吟叫。鸣人没有为难他，当他感受到佐助的身体开始发抖，便立即加快了速度助他攀顶。佐助的后穴痉挛起来，在密集、强烈而规律的挤压下，鸣人简直无法再多坚持一秒钟，正要赶快抽身离开时，却被佐助一把按在身上，两个人同时到达顶峰。鸣人依旧留在佐助的身体里，他们感受着彼此，这小小一处的相交，却像是种永恒的联结。

人间根本没有任何事物、任何经历能与这一刻相比，这灵与肉的相悦，心与意的交通。仿佛全世界的时光都在飞速倒退，回到战争之前，回到仇恨、死亡与悲伤之前，回到地球、月亮和其他星辰被创造出来之前，甚至回到那棵神树扎根结果之前。  
回到爱的律法被创造出来之前——那种规定谁可以被爱，谁值得多少爱的律法。

衣服是不能穿了，这幅狼狈样，也不好立刻回到姐弟家里去。鸣人把河面的冰敲出一个洞，外衣浸到河水里搓了几下，又让佐助用火遁烤干。衣服的质地立刻变得很脆，像方便面一样可以被掰开了。两人勉强穿着这样的衣服到了镇里买了套新的，才又有了人模狗样。  
回到与之助家里，他们准备告别。佐助在镇子里买了很多盐作为这段照顾的回礼，鸣人则给与之助留了一袋苦无。  
与之助抱着佐助的腰依依不舍：“佐助，你还会回来看我吗？”  
佐助思考了一下说：“会的，近一两年吧。”  
“真的吗？”  
鸣人插话说：“真的。佐助这个人，要不然不许诺，他说了肯定会做到的。”

鸣人走之前回望了一眼门前的那棵大树，忽然惊喜地叫道：“佐助你看！”  
为鸣人递信的那只雪枭已经回返，蹲踞在树枝间，金黄色的眼睛在阳光下闪闪发亮，有那么一瞬间，它看起来又像是山野间的快活而强大的精灵了。  
树上发了绿色的新芽。四月已过，雪之国的春天将至。


End file.
